If It's Love
by Lover of Deidara
Summary: Just because they're a little different, doesn't mean they can't be together. Besides, it's not like anyone or anything can change love. Not even during the hardest of missions. Not even when separated. -Kakaobi & ObiKaka-
1. Chapter 1: New Emotions

**Yay, my first Shounen-Ai fanfiction:)  
**

**Well, this story is going to be a chapter story, not a oneshot, so expect :eventual: updates. It's fluff, and it's regular Shounen-Ai. There will be no Yaoi involved. Actually, I think of the coupling in this story to be plain ol' Shounen-Ai, anyway. With fluff. :)**

**And at some point in this chapter, something is mentioned about peaches, because I was bored... XD Heck, if anyone wants, I'll write a side chapter showing the conversation about the missions, people, progress lately, and, well... peaches... XD :Sweatdrop:  
**

**Also, NO flaming for the couple in this story, and/or saying, "KakaIru is better!". (Besides, you're the one who clicked the link to this story... If you don't like the couple, then... :Points to random door: get out:) )  
**

**:Jabs finger: NO! It's NOT! I don't even GET that couple... But don't comment on THAT, EITHER! Unless it's by PM, which it won't be, because even if it IS, I won't respond to it. :) Yay. **

**Anywayz, on with the fanfiction...**

**  
**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
If It's Love  
**

Chapter 1: New Emotions

-----

That pit of loneliness. Darkness. Hatred…

Being uncared for, being useless… Being alone…

That's how Kakashi felt for so long. Always questioning his existence. Even when he was with his teammates and sensei, he was still unsure of how to act. There was a day, however, that was quite unlike the others. It happened during a mission. When a simple C-Rank mission turned into a B-Rank mission, if not an A-Rank mission.

He had made a mistake during the mission. Kakashi was almost killed, but Obito saved him. Kakashi had been depressed over this all through the following night, when Obito came to him in his room. It was pretty late, around 11:00. Rin was already sleeping, and their sensei was speaking with some kind people who had let the team rest in their house, until their mission was over. It was just a long, continuous mission.

"What do _you_ want?" Kakashi asked, obviously still upset from having been saved by his teammate. Hatake Kakashi, a supposedly great Shinobi, was almost killed by making a newbie's mistake in a high ranked mission. He felt like an idiot.

"Um, are you mad at me? For… saving you?" Obito asked, gently approaching his quiet teammate.

"Well, I'd be dead if you hadn't, now wouldn't I?" Kakashi scoffed. How could he even _make_ such a foolish mistake during such a mission?

"Kakashi, you don't have to be mad about it… Everyone makes mistakes once in a while." Obito shrugged. "Even Sensei does, I'm sure."

"Sensei is perfect. He doesn't mess up." Kakashi retorted.

"Well, he _is_ Konoha's Yellow Flash…"

"And I'm the White Fang's son."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Obito asked, sitting on the bed to next Kakashi.

"That he was perfect to everyone, until he made a mistake. The mistake that made everyone go against him." He shook his head.

"So they were arrogant. Nothing you can do about that."

"But doesn't that make _me_ imperfect, too? I was _so_ perfect, and then I go and make a _child's_ mistake."

"You still _are_ a child." Obito laughed.

"I'm thirteen."

"Well, you're not an adult, yet. And just because thirteen is when you become a teenager, doesn't mean people can't call you a child. You're still young, Kakashi. It's not like you can't make up for your mistake."

"But I could have gotten _killed_." Kakashi said, disgusted. "And to make things _worse_, it was _you_ who saved me."

"Hey, what's wrong with me? Do you just think I'm not good enough, 'cause I'm not a perfect genius, or something?"

"No, but you mess up _too_ often. It could cost you your life someday."

"Always gotta think about getting killed, huh?"

"No, but there's a possibility that you could be killed during a mission."

"No, no, no… Is that all you're gonna say to me? Can't you ever agree with me?" Obito laughed. His comment made Kakashi smile a bit behind his mask. Obito was actually the one person who could make him smile and laugh. His laughs were more like small giggles, actually, so Obito could hardly tell. He actually sometimes thought Kakashi was laughing at _him_.

"Well, don't worry on it too long." Kakashi said.

"Me, _worry_? _You're_ the one who's _worrying_!" Obito laughed, playfully slapping Kakashi in the head.

"Am I?"

"Sure. You're probably worrying about whether or not you're gonna make the same mistake again the next time, I'm sure. If not, you're probably worrying if you'll just make another, but _different _mistake, next time."

"Maybe…" Both didn't say anything for a moment, before Kakashi spoke up.

"Obito…" He said gently, moving closer to him.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna stay in my room, tonight? I'll get a mattress, and you can sleep in the bed?"

"Er, sure. Gonna have _nightmares_ about making _more mistakes_?" Obito teased.

"Hey, at least I'm not one who's always making excuses for being _late_!" Kakashi laughed.

"Oh, you will, one day. Someday… In the future… You'll take after me and always be late. Just watch, Kakashi!"

"We'll see, won't we?"

"Sure." Both of them laughed.

Both talked for about a half hour, about anything; missions, people, their progress lately, peaches… Yes, peaches. After a while, Obito stopped, and asked, "Have you ever thought about love?"

"Huh?" Kakashi turned his head to him, half startled by the sudden question.

"I asked "Have you ever thought about love?."

"Uh, not really…"

"Not even when you're around me?"

"I just never really thought about it. Why?"

"Well, I'm usually the one you talk to, when you have a problem."

"So, what does _that_ have anything to do with _love_?"

"I was hoping you might love me, I guess…"

"Hoping?"

"Sure. When it comes to you, if it's love, I'll be right there." Obito said quietly, carefully pulling Kakashi's mask down and kissing him. They stayed silent for a little while, while Obito kissed Kakashi, having nothing to say, only having something to _do_. Well, there was nothing _better_ to do, than for him to show Kakashi his feelings.

Seeing Kakashi's real face under the mask wasn't what concerned Obito right at the moment. The only thing that concerned him at the time was getting Kakashi to kiss him back.

And he did exactly that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please read & review! Remember, this is my first Shounen-Ai, so I'm not EXPECTING it to be too great. As I said before, no flaming. Me no like flaming. Flaming bad. :)  
**

**Anyway, this story might get a little better, after I start writing more. :Notice how I said MIGHT: XD**

**Also, remember, this is fluff. Yay. :)  
**

**Thank you. :)**

** (And man, must I like the happy faces... -Sweatdrop-)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Mission Beginning

**Note: Sorry the annoyingly short chapter! And I already KNOW this chapter focuses more on a minor character, who is only minor for this fanfiction, but he'll be back. :) And I know there isn't a lot of romance between Kakashi and Obito in this chapter, only a little bit in that small section... Well, I promise to have more of that in the next chapter, and less of the evil twenty year old redhead and two year old, goof off blond... But it's obvious these two will be in the story later, since they WERE in this chapter, which starts most of my fanfiction... Anyway, if you can figure out who the "Evil redhead" is, before his name is mentioned later in this chapter, I'll be proud. :)**

**The "Blond's" name is not mentioned, but if you can guess who it is, go ahead and try. His name will be mentioned later on... Kakashi is 13 in this fanfiction. He is 28 in Shippuuden... He and the "blonde", during Shippuuden, have about an 11 year difference, therefore, when Kakashi is 13, he is two. The age difference between Kakashi and our red headed friend is seven, therefore, our red headed friend is 20. I am just ASSUMING he went all evil on everyone's butt's by the age of 20... ANYWAY, ON WITH THE FANFICTION! XD**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter 2: Mission Beginning**

**----------------------------------------- **

"You're certain you want us to attack them directly, sir?" A man asked a red headed man, who appeared to be leading them.

"Yes, and I refuse to say it again." The red head said, his voice getting deep with anger. It was clearly obvious he was annoyed by all the constant interruptions.

"But sir, they have Konoha's Yellow Flash as their sensei. We can't possibly—"

"You can, and you will." The red head shot, sounding ready to kill the other man.

"Sir."

"You've already made me angry enough. I suggest you leave and start your assignment. _Immediately_."

"Uhh, right…" The elder man said, and quickly left.

The red head just sighed and walked away. Why did he have to end up with the _idiot_ Suna Rogue Ninja?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right, everyone! Let's go!" Yondaime said to his team, as he led them out the door after saying goodbye to the family who let the stay at their house for a while. Not that they wouldn't be back. It was only natural they were going to come back. The mission wouldn't _possibly_ end so soon. Besides, they were simply going out for training, that's all. But that training turned out to be essential for their mission. Yondaime was with Rin, walking around the city, which is where he had heard that there were some Suna Rogue Ninja around, and they _had_ to be stopped. Yondaime later told this to Kakashi and Obito, and left them to train a while longer, this time with Rin. However, Rin later left to ask their sensei about the missions's details.

"Obito, stay behind. You could get hurt." Kakashi said seriously, when they took a break from training. Obito knew right away what Kakashi was talking about.

"You could, too, Kakashi." Obito sighed. "You're probably thinking I could _die_ again, huh?"

"It's possible."

"It's just as possible for me to get killed as it is for Sensei to be killed, you know? If our enemy is really who everyone's saying it is, even Sensei is gonna have _some_ trouble…"

"Obito, if you get killed--" Kakashi started to say. He stopped after he felt Obito's arms around him, and it shut him right up.

"I'm not gonna die, Kakashi." Obito said softly. "Not today."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"You'd best be."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir!" A Rogue Suna Shinobi called to his master, quickly approaching him.

"What is it, _now_? Can't you _ever_ leave me alone? For even only an _hour_?" The red head sighed.

"Sir, the enemy has found out about our plans! Konoha's Yellow Flash is currently taking down at least _half_ of our team!"  
"Don't worry about it." The red head scoffed. "They were only going to get killed later, anyway. I only need them for this _one_ mission. After that, they'd all just be in the way. In the end, the others who are not currently being attacked will just end up the same as the ones who _are_, _anyway_."

"What are you saying…?" The elder man asked, suddenly rather surprised.

"I'm _saying_ that all of them would end up dead anyway, one way or the other."

"And what's… the other way, other than being killed by Konoha's Yellow Flash?"

"Simply being turned into puppets, causing them to die, but also making them more useful.  
Therefore, their souls would be able to rest knowing they were still, and more, useful." The red head said, sounding like he didn't have a care in the world.

"You're not really suggesting you should turn _that_ many people into puppets…" The elder man was completely shocked.

"I'm not?"

"Sir… Surely…"

"Surely, I'll be turning the remaining Shinobi that live after their mission into puppets. I'll see you later, then, yes? If you don't die?"

"Er… Yes…" The man said, and quickly left. His master was really freaking him out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the day, some of the Suna Rogue Ninja arrived at the Stone Village, later to go to the Cloud Village, seeking volunteers to help them fight off the ones they were going to fight, and also seeking information on Konoha's Shinobi. However… two of the men who were partnered together were not expecting a _two year old blond_ to be following them.

"I swear, this kid is stalking us." One of them whispered to the other.

"Definitely." The other responded.

"I heard that!" The blond shouted. Sadly for the Suna Rogue Ninja, who kept their headbands hidden from sight, so nobody would know they were Rogue Ninja, the blond was already able to walk around just fine at his age. He could also _talk just fine, and he could talk a lot_.

"Who cares?" The first ninja sighed.

"I do! ME!" The blond had picked up a stick, and was now poking both ninja back and forth.

The second ninja swung around, glaring at the blond boy, and was face-to-face with him. The blond boy only glared back.

"What's you name, kid?" He asked rudely.

"None of your concern." The blond shot at the ninja.

"Wow, he can talk pretty well for such a young brat…" The first ninja mumbled.

"You shouldn't talk like that around _strangers_, should you now?" The second ninja said in a dark voice.

"Too late. Already did." The blond said happily. He suddenly poked the ninja's eye with the stick he had, and skipped away, still holding the _wonderful_ stick that angered the ninja to his limits. He was so frustrated with the blond boy that he tired to attack him, but, because he was so angry, he missed.

"Man, you suck." The blond half laughed, raising an eyebrow at the now red-faced ninja.

"C'mon, let's just leave this brat." The other man said, sighing.

"I'm not just gonna let this runt go!"

"Oh, yes, you are! We have a mission to accomplish! Master Sasori's gonna be _really_ mad at us if we don't get enough information to please him."

"Ohh…" The second ninja felt ready to explode.

"Hah hah!" The blond boy laughed. "You guys suck… Hee hee…" He giggled over the situation for a few seconds, then ran away laughing.

"Dumb brat…" The first ninja muttered after the blond had turned a corner. The boy was certain the man would be talking about him after he turned the corner, but he didn't really care. Not right now, anyway. Besides, what's a two year old to care about something like that? He wouldn't know any better at his age…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Like I said, I know it's short, but R & R, anyway. XD**

**Annoying little blond boy... Hee hee... 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Leave It At That

**Note: I don't know if you would consider this to be too much of a KakaObi/ObiKaka chapter, but considering they're called, "Loveworms", or in real terms, "Lovebirds", I guess you could call it a KakaObi/ObiKaka chapter. You'll see what I mean by "Loveworms"... XD I have been inspired do write random things lately, thanks to two friends I talk to on Yahoo! Messenger, mainly from all of the crazily random things we talk about when we talk... One of these people has reviewed my fanfiction, and, hopefully, knows who he is. Be grateful. Our randomness inspired me. XD**

**Also, this chapter revolves around Obito and Kakashi talking to the good 'ol blond we met last chapter... Well, he'll be back... Again.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

**Chapter Three: Leave It At That**

About a week had passed, and Yondaime's team was in the Stone Country. There were still Rogue Ninja from Suna there, not willing to go back to their master without enough information, and of course, they weren't getting much.

Yondaime had split his team up to ask around about Suna Rogue Ninja and any other suspicious-looking people. Obito and Kakashi were told to go together, and when they did, they weren't expecting… to find a _two year old_ following them…

"I know you're following us." Kakashi said, eying the direction the blond was in. Although he wasn't visible, he was definitely there.

"Huh?" Obito looked back with a blank expression on his face.

"There's someone following us." Kakashi said, still looking backwards.

"You two kinda look out of place, with all of these big people around…" The blond said to the two boys, coming out from behind the stone that he was hiding behind. Obviously, there was recently a fight around the area the three were in, because there would not only be a _boulder_ in the area, but there also wouldn't be old, abandoned houses around.

"Um, you're… _not_ one to be talking…" Obito said, raising an eyebrow.

"But you guys are short…" The blond insisted.

"You're short, too…" Obito insisted right back.

"But I'm only two years old…"

"Wha…?!" Obito looked pretty startled. "But the words your using, and…"

"And my mad skillz?" The blond giggled. He purposely made "skills" sound like, "skillz".

"Um…"

"Anyway, why were you two holding hands just a few minutes ago?"

"Wha…?!" Obito's face got pretty red.

"You're embarrassed or whatever they call it, ain'tcha?"

"You should be minding your own business!" Obito shouted at the little blond boy. The blond raised an eyebrow to him.

"Is that how you talk a cute little two year old?"

"Dang, you think you're cute…? Man, you sure are conceited, aren't you? And you aren't just any two year old… You're _more annoying_ than any _other_ two year old…"

"Hmph… You're not very nice…"

"Oh, Kakashiiiii!" Obito spun around, innocently slapping Kakashi in the head. "You're rubbing off on me! See how mean I can be, now!?"

"Not my fault…" Kakashi sighed.

"_So _is…"

"Okay, loveworms, enough already…" The blond said.

"Um, it's love_birds_, for one thing…" Obito sighed. "For two, we aren't a couple!"

"Then why were you holding hands? And why were you glancing at each other once in a while?"

"We… aren't… a couple…"

"Are _so_."

"Are _not_…"

"Are _so_."

"Are--"

"So." The blond said, pointing his finger at Obito, and quickly burst out laughing at the red-faced ninja. He really seemed to like getting ninja red-faced, didn't he?

"Ugh… Either way, we are NOT a couple…"

"_Yet_."

"Kid…" Kakashi said, before he could say anything else, if he was going to.

"What do _you_ want?"

"If you don't want to be taken as the enemy, go on home, and don't come back. You'll probably end up dead, if someone mistakes you for their enemy."

"Yeah, I'll end up dead someday in the long future…"

"No, it will be the _soon_ future, if you don't leave us alone."

"So are you suggesting it's _you_ who thinks I'm the enemy?"

"You could be."

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll leave you two _lovebirds_ or whatever your people call it alone… Well, goggle-wearing kid... have fun with yer _boyfriend_!" The blond laughed, using a voice making fun of him. He just loved picking on Obito— he could get to him like he could the last ninja he bothered.. "Man, I just met you two and already I like ye."

"Uhh, yeah, we like you, too. Now, carry on, and we'll see ya later…" Obito said, and sighed.

"Ooookaaaay! I'll see you in a few hours!" The blond said happily, and laughed.

"No, more like a few months… Or how about you come see us again when you're five or six?"

"Nah, a few hours!" The blond giggled.

"Blondie, come back in a few years, and we'll teach you how to fight like a true Ninja…"

"No, I can already fight! I can make stuff go BOOM!"

"…"

"Nobody can get better than ME!"

"…You're too young to be the best…"

"I'm the BEST! …Wait, what?" The blond asked dumbly. He wasn't even listening…

"Oh, forget it… C'mon, Kakashi… Let's just leave it at that." Obito sighed, walking away.

"Whatever." Kakashi said, and also walked away.

"H-hey!" The blond boy called after them. He then sighed. "Well, that didn't work too good… Hm… Now I have to think of a way to get them to stay longer next time… Oh! That "Hm" didn't sound too bad… H'm!" The blond ran off excited. Great… He found a new word…

"Hey, Obito-kun, stay here for a minute." Kakashi said, and ran ahead.

"Eh, what?" Obito was totally confused, before it finally went through his head of what Kakashi had just called him. "Wait, Obito-kun?… Hey, I like that…" Obito laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You may have already noticed, but I'm not very good with long chapters. -Sweatdrop-  
**

**It kinda bothers me, having to write so much, and wanting to update quickly, too. If I wanna update quickly, I tend to write short or shorter chapters. Eh heh... -Sweatdrop-**

**Anyway, R & R!**

**By the way, I would like to thank Cheysuli-Night for being my very first reviewer for this fanfiction! -Hugs-**

**Arigatou!**

**I also want to thank screamingedge for the randomness. -Sweatdrop- I'm sure he wants to thank me for rubbing off the bad habit of making spelling errors on Messenger and then having to correct the errors, like I do very often on Messenger. -Fourth sweatdrop- (I don't make NEARLY as many spelling errors anywhere, as I do on Messenger... XD)  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Temporarily Parting Ways

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I didn't even realize it had been a few days since my last update, and I got writer's block for about two days... -Sigh-**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter four: Temporarily Parting Ways**

**---------- **

"So it's you..." Kakashi said, a little ways away from Sasori in an alley. "You're the one leading the Rogue Shinobi of Suna..."

"What of it?" Sasori asked. "What will you do about it?"

"I'll take you down, and I'll do it right now."

"Sure you will. You and what army?"

"I don't need anyone else; I can do this myself!"

"If that's so, why not try it, instead of just standing there talking about it? Or _are_ you just talk?"

Some of the Rogue Ninja laughed. Kakashi started up his Chidori, ready to attack. Sasori and his gang were already getting on his nerves.

"Kakashi, wait a minute!" Kakashi whirled around upon hearing the familiar voice that called out his name.

"Sensei?" Kakashi looked totally confused. Why shouldn't he just take them all down right away?

"Don't use that here! If you show your moves to your enemy right away, they can come back at you at any time with a counter!" Yondaime said seriously.

"He's right, Kakashi... You shouldn't use that here." Rin said.

"Uh, Kakashi?" Obito asked, walking up next to Yondaime. "Whatcha doin'?"

"I was gonna take care of these guys, but Sensei stopped me..." Kakashi muttered.

"Because you shouldn't attack so recklessly." Yondaime said, sighing.

"Kakashi, weren't _you_ the one worrying about _me_ getting killed?" Obito asked, also sighing.

"Yes, because you don't pay attention to what's going on well enough." Kakashi said.

"Well, attacking recklessly won't make _you_ any _better_."

"Alright, guys. Let's not get into an argument over here. If you're going to argue, do so when we get back." Yondaime said, signaling for Obito and Kakashi to follow him.

"We're not gonna fight these guys at all?" Obito questioned.

"No. We can wait." Yondaime said. "Besides, a direct attack won't do us any good."

"He's right." Rin said. "So, come on, you two!" Kakashi and Obito nodded understandingly.

"Sir, are you just going to let them go?" A Shinobi asked Sasori.

"Yes... For now. We have no reason to deal with them right now. I have other things to do, anyway." Sasori said, sounding annoyed with his followers.

"Yes, sir..."

---------------

"Kakashi, Obito..." Yondaime said later that night. "We have new plans."

"What do you mean?" Obito asked.

"We have to have Kakashi go with some other people for a while. He'll be fighting off all the reinforcements with the others he's with."

"What!? Why!?"

"Well... Sasori's father was killed by Kakashi's father... If Sasori and Kakashi fight, nobody knows what the fight could turn into."

"Well, not to sound rude or anything, but couldn't you just go yourself, Sensei?" Obito asked rather sadly.

"No, I'm sorry. I need to stay with you and Rin, to take care of the Shinobi that are with Sasori. Sasori will be calling in reinforcements after we take down about half or more of the Shinobi with him, I'm sure. Therefore, we need Kakashi and the others who will be with him to take care of those reinforcements, so Sasori never gets them."

"Oh..."

"Obito, what are _you_ so sad about? You and Kakashi argue all the time. I thought you'd actually be _glad_ to get away from him."

"Not really... We're closer, I guess you could say."

"Oh, of course..." Yondaime half laughed. "_Now_ your friends..."

"Well, yeah..." Obito sighed. _No, Sensei. We're more than that, now. We're not just friends. We're... lovers._

Yondaime sighed. "Well, anyway..." He said. "I just thought I'd let you know. See you in morning."

"Yeah..." Obito said. Yondaime quietly closed the door, as to not wake Rin. It _was_ 10:00 P.M. Rin always insisted she should get her rest for the missions in the morning.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Obito asked Kakashi, turning his head to him.

"Even if I did, nothing would have changed." Kakashi answered.

"Still..."

"Don't worry about it, Obito. I won't die. You'll see me again. As long as _you_ live."

"I will. And I'll see you again." Obito said, looking Kakashi in the eye. "I promise."

"And I promise you the same."

---------------

The next morning, Obito woke up at 11:00 A.M. He opened his eyes to see a note on the table beside his bed.

It read:

_Obito, _

_I'm sorry I didn't wake you and tell you I was leaving, but it was so early; I didn't **want** to wake you. I left around 6:00 this morning. Sensei woke me up at about 5:00 so I could get ready. I felt it was too early to wake you up. Besides, I figured it would best to let you rest. You, Sensei, and Rin have the day off today. You should get as much sleep as you can._

_Anyway, I promise I'll see you again. I won't die, even if it's solely to see you again. I'm sure I'll still have an image of you in my head throughout this whole mission, and with that image, I can keep fighting knowing you're waiting for me. The faster I get through my mission, the faster I'll be able to see you again. Don't worry about me; I'll be fine._

_Take care of yourself._

_With lots of love,_

_Kakashi._

Obito felt a tear fall down his cheek, but he couldn't tell if it was from sadness, happiness, or both. He found it very sweet that Kakashi left a note telling him when he left, and also that he didn't want to wake him. He even basically told Obito he loved him.

But he was also pretty sad Kakashi had to leave at all. So maybe it was a combination of both.

_I'll see you again, no matter what._ Obito thought, wiping the tear away. _It's a promise._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Well, R&R. And I hope to get my next chapter up soon.**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion For Who?

**A/N: Ah, sorry about the slow update. I meant to update quicker, but I started my new fanfiction called, "Highschool Love: It's Sweet, Yet Full Of Problems". I'm going to try to get another chapter of this in quickly, too, so I know it's updated enough, incase I forget about it, while I'm writing my other fanfiction.**

**Anyhow, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Reunion For Who?**

**---------------------------------------**

**  
**"Aha! I found you!" A familiar voice said to Obito, as he turned around thinking, _Oh, no... Not **him**..._

"What do you _want_...?" Obito sighed.

There he was; that same two year old blond boy again.

"Where's your boyfriend?" He asked innocently.

"Not here." Obito muttered, and continued walking to where he was going.

"I can see that. But why not?" The blond asked, soon walking side-by-side with Obito.

"Because he had to go somewhere."

"I'm sure."

"Then why did you bother to ask?"

"Just wanted to know."

"Then you can go away, now."

"But aren't you lonely without your boyfriend? I noticed you around without him, so I figured I would talk to you..."

"No, I'm not _lonely_."

"You're sure acting like you are."

"But I'm not."

"But you're sure acting like you are."

"Will you go away...?"

"No." The blond smirked. "Because I can tell I'm right. You're upset 'cause you aren't with him, no?"

"Fine, whatever, you're right. Happy?" Obito rolled his eyes and continued walking. "I have stuff to do, so can't you just go away?"

"Not really..."

"Yes, you can."

"Not really." The blond said, as one big smile crossed his face. He was ticking Obito off, but actually, he also seemed slightly comforted by the blond.

"Hey, kid?" Obito said as he stopped walking. He turned to the blond.

"Yah?" The blond asked, blinking continuously, still smiling.

"What's your name, anyway? You never told me."

"Why do you want to know? I thought you wanted me to go away?"

"Because... I think I doubted you too soon. That's all."

"Oh... Well, my name's Deidara. I guess you can call me Dei, if you really wanted to. Most of my friends call me that."

"Okay, Deidara." Obito said, and continued walking, as Deidara followed. "Well, if you want to come with me to go get some supplies, you're welcome to."

"Yay. I feel loved." Deidara said, still blinking a lot. It was obvious he was glad to have made a friend in Obito.

"What're you doing around here, anyway?" Obito suddenly asked. "Aren't you too young to be out in town by yourself?"

"Nah... Everyone around here already knows I can take care of myself." Deidara replied, obviously trying to sound cool, but only sounding cute. **(A/N: Remember, Deidara is only two years old)**

"How can you do _that_?" Obito questioned.

"I blow stuff up. All I have to do, basically, is blow something up that'll fall and crush anyone trying to hurt me. I'm a fast learner, so... I don't think I have anything to worry about. That's what everyone tells me, anyway."

"You can defend yourself, for the most part, already? And you're so young..."

"You're still young, too."

"But _you're_ not even _five_, yet. And you already know how to fight."

"Yes, yes, I do. I started learning just recently, and only in about a week were people saying I was so great for my age."

"Well, you sure sound it."

"I guess..." Deidara said, and paused. Then he said, "Hey, what's with you being so nice to me, all of a sudden?"

"I was just in a bad mood, that's all. I mean, I get up, eat breakfast, and before I'm even _done_ with breakfast, I'm told I need to go out and get some supplies. That and Kakashi won't be back for a little while. I don't know how long, either, and it's bugging me."

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Deidara asked, a little sympathetically.

"Well, of course. He's involved in a mission where he doesn't know any of the people he's working with, it's a dangerous mission, and I love him. So, of course I'm worried."

"Aww. You really _are_ a good guy."

"You always thought I would be?"

"Well, you just seemed like you could be a nice guy. I dunno why I thought that, but I guess it's 'cause you seemed... different... from that Kakashi guy you were hanging out with."

"What did _he_ seem like to you?"

"Um... A jerk... Heh..."

"Eheh... You don't think very highly of him, do you?"

"I haven't seen him do anything, yet. I don't have an opinion on him, right now. I don't like judging people too soon. That could actually... get me killed, I'm sure."

"Okay, I don't believe your two years old, anymore." Obito laughed. **(A/N: Obito means that Deidara seems very smart for his age, knowing that doing certain things could possibly get him killed)**

"I told you I'm a fast learner, didn't I, now?" Deidara also laughed.

Neither spoke for a while until they got to the store for the supplies. The man at the counter seemed to recognize Deidara, as for the fact that he nearly shouted, "Deidara! It's been a while!"

"Um, who are you again?" Deidara asked, bringing his head over to his right side, with a totally confused look on his face.

"Oh, come on, you don't remember me!? The man asked, and chuckled. "It's me, Genma! The one from the Leaf village! I've been working here for a little while, to keep an eye on the Stone Shinobi, because of the war."

"Oh, yeah..." Deidara said, starting to remember. "You're that guy who helped me stop the man who was attacking people here, right?"

"That I am." Genma said.

"Oh, yeah, and wasn't there a blue boy who came in and helped us? That shark boy?"

"Yes, there was a blue boy who helped us." Genma laughed.

"What's his name? D'ya know?"

"Yes, his name is Kisame. Hoshigaki Kisame. He's ten years old. He comes by here a lot, even though he's just visiting this village."

"Hmph... Everyone I've been meeting lately is older than me." Deidara said, giving a little pouting face.

"Well, you _are_ only two years old." Genma laughed. He and Deidara got along pretty well, despite being from two different villages, and both of those villages being at war.

"Oh, oh! Sorry, Obito, you're gonna be late getting back, now, aren't you!?" Deidara freaked.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. I'm always late, anyway." Obito laughed.

"Oh... Okay... Well, let's hurry and get those supplies!" Deidara half shouted, pointing in the direction of the supplies.

"Oh, Deidara, is he a friend of yours?" Genma asked.

"Oh, yeah! He is." Deidara said. "Right, Obito?"

"Right." Obito laughed. Obito actually now found it hard to believe he didn't get along with Deidara, at first.

"Well, since you're with him, I'll give him half price on everything." Genma said kindly.

"Aww, thankies!" Deidara said sweetly.

The two purchased more than enough, like told. **(A/N: Deidara pitched in some money for supplies for Obito. Sure they had an argument about Deidara spending his money for someone he barley knew, Obito being the one telling him not to**, **but... let's save arguments like those for later.) **As promised, Genma let them pay half price. Both went back to the house Obito's team was at.Obito, of course, told Rin and Yondaime who was with him, and that he was a friend of Genma's, so there was nothing to worry about.

Well, there _was something_ to worry about...

Such as Sasori attacking the village's innocent people and killing quite a few, most people being women or children...

* * *

**Okay, so I put Genma in this chapter. By this point, he is 16.**

**No, I am not making the ages up. All I did was subtract 15 from their Shippuuden ages, and there you go. (Kakashi Gaiden happened 15 years before Shippuuden, that's where I got the 15 from) That made Genma 16, Kisame 10, and Deidara 2. Oh! And Sasori 20.**

**And don't ask who the random guy who looked about 40 years old was... because... I have no clue. :p**

**And honestly, I don't think I'll ever know. :)  
**

**Well, you know the drill.**

**R&R, please!**


	6. Ch 6: Love Finds It's Way To And Back

**A/N: A week after Obito's birthday…**

**Now, see, here's my excuse for not updating **_**on**_** his birthday: I was busy obsessing over him and all the ironic things that happened to me on Feb. tenth. Aside from that, I had school. And I've had this week off. Joy. -Dedicated her week to fanfictions-**

**Oh, and from here on out, I'm not using "Yondaime" anymore. I will use his correct name, Minato, or use his full name as Namikaze Minato. Considering my last update before this one was in September, you should understand why he was referred to as "Yondaime". Besides, using "Minato" for his name is just a complete instinct for me, now XD**

* * *

** Chapter six: Love Finds It's Way (To And Back) **

Two days later from Deidara and Obito becoming friends...

An explosion had sounded a little ways away from the house Obito's team was staying at. Obito and Rin went outside to check out what was going on, only to see a fight between Iwagakure and some of Sasori's Shinobi.

"Hey, Obito, isn't that..." Rin started to say, turning to Obito.

"Yeah, that's definitely him..." Obito answered, shocked.

There he was; Deidara. In the middle of all the fighting. The one who just created the explosion.

A little ways away from Deidara, there was another small group of Shinobi, trying to hold back reinforcements of Sasori's Shinobi, which had somehow slipped passed them, earlier.

One of the people in that small group easily recognized his companions.

_Obito..._ Kakashi thought sadly. He turned away and sighed.

Obito noticed Kakashi as well, however. But the problem was, where should he head off to?

To help Deidara? Or to greet Kakashi?

_Well... Deidara appears to be fine on his own, right now. Besides, it's better if I'm with Kakashi, when and if I go to help Deidara._ Obito thought, and nodded. Rin had already run off to get Minato, so Obito didn't have to worry about leaving her there by herself.

Obito first made sure no enemies were around him, then snuck around and made his way to Kakashi. It was rather simple, thanks to Deidara, but Obito knew he shouldn't count on a two-year-old to protect him.

Once in an alleyway and Kakashi in range of being heard by him, Obito quietly, yet loud enough for Kakashi to hear, whispered, "Kakashi!"

Kakashi whipped his head around to Obito, gaped at him a moment, then looked around to make sure no enemies were nearby, and quickly made his way to the alleyway Obito was in.

"Obito, why… are you here?! It's dangerous over here!" Kakashi whispered, concern in his voice.

"It's okay… I know it's dangerous. I was actually only able to make it over here because of Deidara. You remember him, don't you? The blond kid who was following us before. He's out there fighting."

"He's_fighting_?!" Kakashi asked, rather shocked to hear that a two-year-old was fighting off adults.

"Yeah… I was with him two days ago, actually. I'm his friend, now. He told me he's a fast learner. And apparently, he is…"

"He really shouldn't be out there right now… This Sasori guy isn't just some pushover Rogue Shinobi."

"I know…"

Neither spoke for a short while, just watching the commotion from the alleyway, both of them completely uninterested in fighting in this bloody battle.

Minato was soon out and about, taking out quite a few of Sasori's subordinates. Neither Kakashi nor Obito felt like leaving the other, whether it was to fight or to get reinforcements for their side. Who knows when they would see each other next, once separated again?

"If either of us go out there to fight, we're going together, right?" Obito asked quietly, holding onto Kakashi's hand with his own.

"Yeah… But if we have to separate slightly for a moment, don't go too far, alright?" Kakashi said seriously, still watching the battle.

"Yeah…" Obito nodded, slowly taking his hand away from Kakashi's.

As soon he the two boys stepped out of the alleyway and into the light, they were ambushed by kunai and shuriken, which both managed to dodge, even going in the same direction as the other teammate.

Immediately, Obito and Kakashi brought out their own weapons and began taking out enemies around them. With Deidara's help, it was really quite simple, also considering the amount of Shinobi on their side.

The two boys managed to stick together through most of the fight, since it was mainly a simple fight of weapons. Obito would fling a kunai out to an enemy, who would try to counter the attack, but Kakashi would use _his_kunai to hit Obito's, which would make it head off in the direction of another nearby enemy, striking the off-guard enemy.

_Hard to believe he's got this many subordinates…_Kakashi thought bitterly, knocking a Shinobi into his fellow.

Another Shinobi came flying at him with several kunai chained together, but Kakashi was easily able to get behind the Shinobi and send him flying off toward a companion of his.

"Oh, is that _all_ you do? Have Shinobi hit one another?" Obito asked sweetly and innocently. He pointed to the pile of Shinobi that were still piling up at his side, then pointed even more innocently at Kakashi's side, giving Kakashi an innocently confused look to Kakashi's throwing enemies at each other. "My guys are all dead… Am I more violent than you or something? Oh, no… When did _that_ happen?"

"You… killed them all…? _You_! Killed them all?" Kakashi asked in disbelief.

"Oh, I _had_ to! Otherwise, they'd have killed _me_!"

"Of course. But I didn't think you were strong enough to—"

"Heeeey, pay attention to the fight, or _you're_ gonna get killed!" Obito mocked innocently, throwing several kunai at an enemy about to pounce on Kakashi.

* * *

"Whoa, where did you two come from…?" Deidara's small, squeaky voice sounded as Kakashi and Obito passed him, shortly after the fight. "AndwheretheheckdidKakashicomefrom, Ithoughthewasgonefornow! Andwhydidn'tyouguyscomehelpme!? Didn'tyouguysknowIwasfightingandnearlygettingjumped?! Whodidthoseadultsthinktheywere, tryingtojumpatwoyearoldlittlekid?! 

"Wha…?" Obito asked, totally dumbfounded. "Can you repeat that? Slower?"

"…I _said_: And where the heck did Kakashi come from, I though he was gone for now! And why didn't you guys come help me?! Didn't you guys know I was fighting and nearly getting jumped?! Who did those adults think they were, trying to jump a two-year-old little kid?!"

"…We were fighting. So technically, we _did_ help you." Kakashi said, in a slightly rude voice.

"Kaka_shi_!" Obito said, gently slapping Kakashi's arm. "Didn't I already tell you this kid and I were friends?"

"He's still annoying…"

"All he did was ask us if we were a couple back then…"

"He's so _mean_! Obito, why do you love him so much?" Deidara questioned Obito, pouting.

"Eh heh… …Well, he's got his good points." Obito shrugged.

"And you have your bad points." Kakashi snickered.

"Jerk…" Obito muttered, but snickered back.

"Stop getting all mushy around me…" Deidara pouted even more, which even Kakashi couldn't deny was adorable.

"Hey… when did it turn night?" Obito asked, looking around almost dumbfounded.

"When the sun went down." Kakashi kidded.

"I figured _that_, at least."

"We were fighting through most of the day. Did you expect it to be high noon?"

"Sure. Or dawn of the next day."

"Right… Because that little or that much time passes when you're fighting all day."

"Exactly."

"…You're stupid. In a good way." Kakashi snickered again.

"You're stupid, too, for not realizing there was an enemy behind you earlier…" Obito giggled.

"...Shut up." Kakashi pouted.

"Eh, heh heh… …You're cute when you're pouting…"

"Hmph…"

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Obito asked Kakashi, his head on Kakashi's shoulder. 

"You just did." Kakashi answered.

"You know what I mean." Obito laughed.

"Of course I do." Kakashi said, giggling.

"Have you... liked me, all this time?" Obito asked.

"What do you mean, exactly?"

"Like, since we've been in the same team."

"I had _some_ interest in you, _before_ we were in the same team. You were basically just a crush. But it may have been strange for me to tell you. Most everyone is straight, not gay. And it would be too troublesome if people knew I was gay and liked you."

"Because they wouldn't leave you alone, and they'd keep bothering you over it everyday."

"Exactly. And I also didn't know if you liked me back."

"Well, I do."

"Well, that's good, then."

For a while, neither spoke. The two just stared up at the night sky, Obito still leaning on Kakashi, his head still on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Kakashi, can I ask you something other than what I'm asking you now?" Obito suddenly said, laughing, rolling his eyes.

"If it's not a question." Kakashi giggled.

"Oh! Well, I guess I can't ask you, then. I'll tell you." Obito  
giggled back.

"Shoot."

"Would if I had a gun, but I don't, apparently."

"My, aren't you the innocent one?"

"Totally."

"Not."

"Yeah... Anyway..." Obito laughed. "Would you... hate me... if I changed?"

"Depends if you changed for the better or the worse."

"Well, if we survive this mission... When we're older... don't you think we'll BOTH have changed? I mean, changing is... inevitable. Everyone changes a little bit, just about each year, right?"

"Of course. But even if you change for the worse, I'll keep trying to change you back, even if it takes the remainder of my ife."

"Kakashi, when did you get so sweet?"

"After finding out you liked me."

"Yay. I feel special."

"Glad you do."

The two stayed silent again for a while, before Obito said, "I'm tired..."

"I'm sure." Kakashi responded quietly. "It's been a long day."

"Yeah..." Obito said, sleepily.

Before either knew it, Obito had fallen asleep, still leaning on Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed, and soon followed Obito into sleep.

* * *

**-Cries- I updated! –Cries even harder at the word 'updated'-**

**I'm sorry for the horribly, horribly long wait… First, my inspiration for this story vanished, then, the moment I got it back, I'm stuck worrying about school. I hope this doesn't happen again.**

**And as for The Lady Morana... I probably would not have updated this story on this day if not for you! Thank you! -Hugs- The update probably would have been in another couple or few _months_ from now, or possibly not until summer vacation! You were also the one who inspired me the most to keep going. Thanks again!**

** screamingedge: Thank you for not forgetting about this story! -Hugs- I tried my best to update before my week vacation ended and I had to go back to school thanks to you and The Lady Morana! The two of you were my main inspiration! Thanks again!**


End file.
